


Разговоры о кино

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Humor, Star Wars References, Tragicomedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: просто еще одна остановка в дороге
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664
Kudos: 1





	Разговоры о кино

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер со «Звездными войнами», вольный пересказ канона последних

— …Узри же мощь Темной Стороны, Вэш Паникер, и склонись перед ней, — пробасил Вульфвуд и тяжело, со свистом, вдохнул-выдохнул: пш-пш-ш. — Или умрешь.

— Я знаю, что в тебе есть добро, — немедленно откликнулся Вэш, прикладывая руку к сердцу, а затем протянул ее к Николасу: — Послушай, Николас Д. Вульфвуд, я чувствую в тебе борьбу. Светлая Сторона…

Николас, не выдержав, уставился на него — самому стало неловко.

Вэш покатился со смеху и, спохватившись, зажал себе рот обеими руками.

Вульфвуд плюнул, сбросил брезент от Карателя, который должен был изображать плащ какого-то там ситхского лорда, плюхнулся на песок и потянулся во внутренний карман за сигаретой:

— Нет, Еж, ты серьезно?! Так все и было?

— Ага, — невнятно пробубнил Вэш и для убедительности закивал, но поглядывал при этом на Николаса будто с опаской. И даже немного отодвинулся, поближе к тени от Анджелины-2 — но солнца-то пекли будь здоров, как всегда, может, ему просто было жарко в коже и в плаще.

Вульфвуд молча прикончил сигарету, потушил окурок о подошву ботинка и на всякий случай кинул на него несколько пригоршней песка: помоек и в городах хватало, да и в пустыне случалось натыкаться на следы людей в виде мусора — нечего добавлять к ним свой след. Потом поднялся и принялся упаковывать Каратель обратно, до сих пор не веря, что Паникер сумел втянуть его в эту идиотскую затею.

Хотя, можно подумать, он сомневался, что идея поговорить с Вэшем о старых кинофильмах обернется чем-то другим.

— …А дальше-то что случилось? Ну, с тем… как его там — Люком? — со скрипом застегнув последнюю пряжку, спросил он.

Вэш, все это время водивший пальцем по песку перед собой, выписывая одному ему понятные узоры, поднял голову.

— В самый последний момент его отец ощутил в себе перемену и спас Люка. И умер, потому что потратил на это слишком много сил.

Вульфвуд поразмыслил и задал еще один вопрос:

— И ты это в детстве смотрел?

— Да, — Паникер тоже встал, отряхивая плащ от песчинок. Не иначе — сообразил, что Николас сейчас скомандует погрузку: размялись — и хватит, пора дальше.

Вид у него был не виноватый, как стоило ожидать, а почему-то такой несчастный, что Николас нехотя поделился:

— А здорово все-таки они придумали с этим: «Люк, я твой отец».

Но Паникер в ответ совсем скис. Нога за ногу обошёл Анджелину-2, залез в коляску, поставил локти на колени, уперся в сложенные ладони подбородком, прилип взглядом к горизонту.

— …Здорово, — наконец произнес он, не отводя глаз от размытой линии между пустыней и небесами. — Поедем, Вульфвуд.


End file.
